Le passé d'une vie d'une mère formidable
by JuriiGothic
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya a une fille répondant au doux nom de Akane, mais la jeune fille, depuis quelques temps, pleurait sur son sort. Elle se demandait tous les jours pour quelle raison elle n'arrivait pas à avoir d'amis. Elle demanda donc à sa mère des explications et cette dernière, bien qu'à contrecœur, le fit comme même.


_**Bonjour à tous et à toute ! Je me présente, même si vous me connaissais peut-être déjà, je suis Aiko Kazune, écrivaine en chef de ce One-Shot, et lectrice adorée des écrivain(e)s ! Non je blague. Voici ma nouvelle création que j'ai fait en une après-midi, cet après-midi. J'en ai eu l'idée d'un coup alors que j'écoutais de la musique, mais ce n'est pas une Song-Fic !**_

_**Disclamer:**__** Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les utilise juste pour ce One-Shot !**_

_**Les droits d'auteurs m'appartiennent !**_

* * *

><p>-Chérie, viens ici s'il te plaît.<p>

-Qu'y a-t-il maman ? Demanda la jeune fille pleurant encore, en s'installant sur les genoux de sa mère.

-Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu pleures.

-M'expliquer ?

-Oui, répondit la mère devenant triste à son tour. Elle non plus n'aimait pas y penser, mais pour que sa fille comprenne, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Ma puce, pourras-tu garder ces mots pour toi ?

-Oui, tu peux me faire confiance maman.

-Alors écoute bien. Depuis ma naissance, j'ai toujours, sans aucune raison valable, repoussé les autres enfants de mon âge. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il y avait une raison. Une raison encore inconnue, mais très implicite dans son discours imprononçable.

_Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais 17 ans, je me mis à réfléchir à comment serait ma destiné si je ne la guidais pas. Je me suis mise à être solitaire, à réfléchir toujours dans mon coin, à me trouver un but à atteindre, mais rien. Rien ne me convenait. À chaque fois que je trouvais quelque chose, une force inconnue me la retirait ou m'empêchait d'accomplir mon but. Une fois, cela fut un sport. Un sport qui me tenait tellement à cœur, que j'étais sûre que si je pouvais aller jusqu'où j'avais décidé d'aller, je pourrais enfin être libre de mes choix. Je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de cette fameuse force inconnue et mystique qui me retirait tout ce que je voulais accomplir. Mais ce n'était que trop tard que je compris pourquoi cette fameuse force ne voulait pas que je fasse quoi que se soit de ma vie, pourquoi c'était elle qui la guidait._

_Une fois. Une seule et unique fois, j'eus réussi à repousser cette force maléfique. Cette fois-ci, la force allait tout me retirer, alors je l'ai prise de cours et je l'ai contré. Ce jour-là, je suis allée à la salle de sport. C'était ce jour-là que je compris. Ce sport qui me tenait à cœur s'appelait du basket. Il consiste à faire rebondit un ballon avec ses mains, et de marquer des paniers dans des filets de tissus se situant à environ 2 mètres de hauteurs. Ce jour-là, je faisais des dribbles et des passes toutes simples et basiques, mais notre terrain était à côté de celui des titulaires. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi cette force invisible me protégeait. Je comprenais. J'étais en train de passer la balle et de bouger mon corps vers la gauche, mais le ballon des titulaires m'arriva droit dessus. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, la force m'en empêchait. Elle ne voulait pas que je bouge, pour me donner une punition. Une punition pour lui avoir désobéis cette fois-ci. Alors, je me pris le ballon de plein fouet dans l'épaule gauche. Jusque là, cela allait, cela ne faisait pas trop mal. Mais par contre, la force n'eut pas ressentit qu'un autre ballon se dirigeait sur moi, et celui-ci me percuta, encore plus fort que le précédant, mais cette fois-ci, dans le ne sentait plus mon bras, et je commença à avoir une mal de tête incroyable._

_Je regarda autour de moi, mais il semblait que personne ne m'avait vu. Je lança un regard vers le terrain de jeu des officiels, et les vu en train de me regarder, sans savoir quoi faire. Le capitaine de l'équipe se reprit le premier et siffla l'arrêt de tous les entraînements. Le coach lui darda un regard noir, mais le capitaine de l'équipe lui en lança un tellement glacial, que même Satan en aurait tremblé. Le coach se détourna donc de cet homme et alla dans le vestiaire des professeurs, aussi prévu pour les coachs et les entraîneurs._

_Je regarda autour de moi et vis traîner beaucoup de ballon de basket autour de moi. Étant donné que c'était à mon tour de ranger le matériel après la séance, je me détourna du regard de glace que me lançait le jeune homme de famille aisé. Je me tourna vers les plots et allais faire un pas, quand mon bras me prit de souffrance et je ne pus bougé un muscle sous la douleur. Il le vit et s'approcha de moi, mais je pris sur la souffrance intérieure et fis quelques pas vers les cônes en plastiques. Alors que j'étais à moitié chemin, une main se posa sur mon bras droit, m'empêchant d'avancer. Je tourna mon regard pour le figer dans des yeux vairons magnifique. On aurait dit que la force caché me faisait vivre une rêve. Comme si juste après la double punition non voulut, une récompense s'offrait à moi. Je fus prise de panique en voyant que son autre main allait vers mon bras gauche, et je ne pus retenir un long cris de souffrance à passer mes lèvres quand il le toucha. Mon cris se fit plus fort encore lorsqu'il pressa mon épaule, et des larmes d'entière douleur perlèrent sur mes joues pâles. J'arrêtai tout lorsqu'il me le relâcha et je fus essoufflé lorsque mon bras pendit mollement sur le côté.Je ne pouvais plus le bouger et je souffrais le martyre rien qu'à me l'imaginer. Je ne comprenais plus rien de ce qu'il se passait._

_Puis d'un seul coup, je ne sentis plus le sol, mais à la place, deux bras se pressant chacun sur une partie de mon corps me soutenaient. Un au-dessous de mes genoux, et un sous mes épaules. Mon bras gauche était ballant dans le vide et un torse chaud était à mon côté droit. Je leva les yeux sur mon porteur, et je fus captivée par ses yeux vairons. Ils étaient si intenses... Ils étaient magnifiques. Je ne pouvais plus me séparer de ses yeux fous et pleins de charmes, mais il leva le regard devant lui et il avança. Je n'étais pas plus balancé que ça, c'était même assez stable. Alors pour avoir encore plus de stabilité, je nicha ma tête dans son épaule gauche. J'en profita pour humer son odeur et y sentit de la fraise, prouvant bien qu'il ne m'était pas de parfum pour homme._

_Plus tard, à l'hôpital où je fus admise, j'allai en salle d'opération. On me retira de mon lit de chambre pour me mettre sur la table, puis l'opération débuta. Je fus endormie pour une durée de 1 heure, qui me semblait être une durée de plutôt quelques minutes. Je vécus dans un monde si beau pendant ce qui me sembla quelques instants. Mais bien vite, mon rêve se transforma en un cauchemars atroce où je ne voyais que des cheveux rouge et un corps l'accompagnant dos à moi. Je ne savais pas qui pouvait être ce jeune homme m'attirant ainsi, mais je ne pouvais pas l'approcher. La force m'en empêchait. Je compris alors que je ne pouvais connaître l'identité de cette personne. Mais à un moment, elle me relâcha. Elle me laissa aller voir ce jeune homme. Je ne m'en plains guère et je me précipita à côté du mort. Ses lèvres remuaient, il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais je ne comprenait rien. Je n'entendais qu'un léger « su », ni plus ni moins. Mais je me pencha vers son visage pour mieux pouvoir l'écouter, mais dès qu'un de mes cheveux l'effleura, il se transforma en poussière et une bourrasque de vent l'emporta. Je ne pouvais pas identifier cette personne, mais elle me semblait importante. De la culpabilité s'empara de moi, comme une chien ronge un os. Je ne pouvais m'extirper de ses grandes pattes de fer sans aide. Le vent recommença à souffler, mais beaucoup plus doucement. J'avais l'impression qu'il me murmurait des choses. Qu'il voulait absolument me faire par de quelque chose, alors je fis le vide et me laissa ronger par ce chien, et me laissa me faire emporter dans la brise. Puis tout devint plus clair, je compris enfin cette voix qui n'en ai pas une._

_« **Si tu veux ne pas revoir cette scène dans le monde réelle, laisse moi te punir une dernière fois.**_

_-Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?_

_**-Je suis celle que tu redoute le plus ma chère. Mais je n'existe que pour t'aider. Laisse moi me charger de ton destin encore une fois. **_

_-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Déjà que je fais tout pour vous éviter, je devrais me laisser contrôler par une force que je déteste ?_

_**-Certes tu me détestes, mais moi, jusqu'à présent, je t'ai toujours soutenu. Je n'existe pas dans ton monde. Je n'en ai pas, je n'existe tout simplement pas, mais c'est moi qui faisait en sorte que même si tu voulais te suicider en cachette, tes tentatives échoues. Je n'ai été créé que pour te protéger, que tu le veuilles ou non. Sache que si tu m'aurais obéis jusqu'au bout, tu ne serais pas à l'hôpital, mais chez toi en train de bouquiner ou de te lamenter sur ton misérable sort. **_

_-À cause de qui, hein ?!_

_**-Certes de ma faute, mais au moins tu ne m'obligerais pas à agir de la sorte pour te sauver et que tu ais une belle vie de famille.**_

_-Mais que voulez-vous donc me faire... ?_

_**-Tu verras bien, mais il faut que tu acceptes. Accepte de vivre une belle vie, ou n'accepte pas et revois cette vision monstrueuse de ton point de vue. Je ne suis là que pour ne pas que tu te fasse tuer. Je ne suis là que pour te protéger.**_

_-Vous êtes en train de me dire quoi là ? Que je suis immortelle ?_

_**-Non, je dis que je te protégerais jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé de te remettre à la **_**Mort****_._**

_-Me remettre à la _Mort _? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?_

_**-Tu ne délires pas, tu vies une vie pleine d'épreuve, mais ces épreuves sont surmontables par rapport à celles que tu aurais dû gravir sans mon aide.**_

_-Si je vous fais confiance, je ne gagnerais qu'une belle vie sans mort atroce c'est bien cela ?_

_**-Je ne pourrais pas te le promettre, mais oui, si tu me fais confiance, je ne serais pas obligé de pousser ce jeune homme à la **_**Mort ****_avec des contraintes, et je pourrais te donner une vie heureuse que seule toi , malgré tout ce que tu crois, pourra connaître._**

_-Je... J'accepte le Pacte de Vent._

_**-Bien. Maintenant, ne t'attend pas à une vie parfaite.**_

_-Je ne demandais pas autant._

_**-Et je n'allais pas en faire autant. **»_

_Suite à cette conversation quelque peu étrange, je me réveilla dans un lit confortable et avec un masque sur le nez. Un bippeur sonore retentissait à intervalles régulier sur le côté gauche du lit. J'eus la force de tourner mon regard vers le trait vert tressautant à mon rythme cardiaque apparemment très faible. Avec toutes les forces me restant, je tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite où me parut un bruit de tissus et de feuilles. Ma vision était floute et incertaine, mais je pouvais sans me tromper voir des cheveux _rouge_. Ceux de mon « rêve ». Je me demandais bien qui cela pourrait être, étant donné que je n'avais plus personne et que personne ne devait m'attendre. Peut-être ressemblais-je à une personne et que ce jeune homme ne nous ait confondu ? Allez savoir. _

_Je voulais lever le bras pour lui parler, mais je ne réussis qu'à faire tressauter mon index. L'homme entendit le bruit et leva son regard de derrière son livre. Mon cœur fit un bond quand je rencontra les yeux du capitaine de l'équipe des titulaires de basket de mon lycée. Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi il était resté si longtemps à mes côté. Je me demandais combien de temps j'avais dormit. Pourquoi stressais-je autant ? Je me le demanderais toujours. Mais il m'arrêta dans mes songes et il me coupa de sa voix toujours aussi froide, bien que je pus y déceler une pointe de soulagement, mais je ne le connaissait pas, alors je me disais que je rêvais._

_« -Bonjour. Cela fait 3 heures que tu es endormis et comme tu bougeais, les médecins ont du t'injecter un calmant, mais il était trop fort pour toi, alors tu es tomber dans un sommeil semblable à coma partiel. Pendant l'opération, alors qu'ils remettaient ton épaule en place, il y a eu un bloquement de tes os, alors ils ont été obligé de t'ouvrir le bras. Alors que le stagiaire t'ouvrais le plus lentement et le plus habilement possible, le médecin se trouvant à côté de lui lui donna un coup et des nerfs ont été touché. Maintenant, d'après eux, les nerfs qui ont été sanctionnés été les receveurs, alors tu ne pourrais peut-être plus le bouger, mais il y a encore une petite chance qu'un jour tu puisses de nouveau le bouger. Aussi, le stagiaire avait en même temps de sanctionner des nerfs, avait aussi sanctionné une veine, alors le manque de sang a fait que plus jamais tes nerfs ne pourraient se reformer ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors le verdict qu'ils m'ont fournit est : plus jamais tu ne pourras espérer bouger ton bras droit, et même si ils te mettaient une prothèse, jamais tu ne pourrais l'utiliser. »_

_Je restais ébahis par ce discours. Dans un sens, j'étais assez soulagée qu'il n'eut pas à attendre trop longtemps mon réveil, mais en même temps, j'étais désemparée du sort que cette force diabolique qui ne veut que mon bien vient de me faire subir. Jamais plus je ne pourrais ne serait-ce que penser à bouger et à utiliser mon bras gauche. Heureusement que j'étais droitière, mais tout de même, qu'elle punition ignoble ! Mais je ne lui en voulais pas totalement. Après tout, c'était en partie de ma faute. Mais penser que plus jamais je ne pourrais faire ce que j'aime, cela me bouleversa. Une larme silencieuse perla sur ma joue et l'héritier approcha sa main de ma joue et m'enleva la perle salé qui avait fuis mes yeux bleus. Ensuite il enroula une de mes mèches bleues autour de son index et il sonda mes pensées, me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne lâchais pas son regard et le laissa faire. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire, si ce n'est que le regarder, mais mes paupières se firent lourdes et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux._

C'est comme ça que pour la première fois, je rencontra ton père, finit-elle avec une larme lui ayant roulé sur la joue.

-Maman, il faut pas pleurer, déblatéra la fillette de 6 ans. Tu es heureuse avec papa, alors pourquoi tu es si triste ?

-Mais parce que tu es mon adorable trésor et que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

-Mais ça ne m'arrivera pas, puisque tu es là ! Sourit de toutes ses dents blanches la plus petite avec les joues rosies. Et il y a papa aussi ! Et tonton Atsu, tonton Shin, tonton Kazu, tonton Ryou, tonton Dai et tata Satsu !

-C'est vrai, tu as en fait beaucoup de chance, dit la mère en posant sa seule main valide sur la tête de la petite fille aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux bleus. Tu es mon ange et mon trésor le plus précieux ma puce.

-C'est vrai ? demanda émerveillée la rouquine.

-Oui, et je suis sûre qu'un jour la méchante force te laissera tranquille, mais veillera toujours sur toi. Un jour, toi aussi tu connaîtras ton amoureux pour la vie.

-Ouah, trop classe ! Il faut que j'aille voir tonton Dai et l'embêter !

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt lui en parler ?

-Bah, avec lui c'est la même chose, dit la petite en haussant les épaules.

-Après si tu veux, on ira voir ton tonton Atsu et tu lui demanderas une tartelette à la fraise.

-Ouais ! Tu es la plus génial des mamans ! Je vais aller embêter tonton Dai et tonton Ryou, à plus tard !

-D'accord, mais rentre à l'heure pour le goûter, qu'on puisse aller voir ton tonton Atsu !

-Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Puis la petite fille sortit en trombe du grand salon et alla vers le commissariat où travaille Aomine Daiki, l'un des parrains de la petite. Sa mère, Akashi Tetsuya, anciennement une Kuroko, la regarda partir avec un petit sourire comme elle a l'habitude de faire depuis la naissance de la petite de 6 ans maintenant. Elle n'entendit pas venir son mari, Akashi Seijuurou, à cause de son pas léger, et sursauta un peu quand celui-ci la prit dans ses bras par derrière, la collant contre son torse parfaitement sculpté.

-J'ai pas je droit à un câlin moi aussi ? Demanda-t-il avec innocence. Innocence qu'il n'avait bien sûr pas du tout.

-Mh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être que si j'ai mon baiser pour le reste de la journée, j'accepterais, proposa-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

-Vos désirs son des ordres, ma dame. Mais je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres, alors vous allez être punis ma chère.

-Faite comme bon vous sembleras chéri.

Puis commença une scène pleine d'amour dans ce grand salon à la décoration si chaleureuse et accueillante que même le plus froid des hommes, en l'occurrence Midorima Shintarou, chirurgien très doué dans son métier, mais n'étant absolument pas doué pour les relations humaines. Même si son petit-ami, Takao Kazunari, fait tout pour le rendre un temps soit peu plus sociale.

**:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3_:3**

Pendant ce temps là, la petite fille était sur les genoux de son tonton Dai qu'elle avait vu au détour d'un couloir de son immense demeure. Sa maison accueillait tous ses parrains et sa marraines, tant elle était grande. Chacun avait ses appartements, et apparemment, sa tata Satsu avait poussé de force son tonton Dai dans les siens, et celui-ci, déjà à moitié en train de chialer sur son propre sort, pleura des larmes de crocodiles comme un certain blond qui s'était ramené à cause des cris de protestations que Daiki avait poussé tout le long du chemin.

-Mais il faut que j'aille arrêter un tueur en série ! Sortit le policier.

-Mais bien sûr. Celui que tu as déjà arrêté la semaine dernière et la semaine d'encore avant ? Demanda Satsuki en roulant des yeux.

-Pourquoi tu mens à Satsuki et à Akane ?

-Mais je ne mens pas à... !

-Tu ne mens pas à qui Dai-chan ? Demanda une Satsuki très en colère, malgré son sourire d'ange fait pour ne pas faire trop peur à Akane.

-À toi bien sûr ! Se reprit de justesse Daiki.

-Alors tu mens à Aka-chan ? Intéressant.

-Tata, arrête avec ce surnom.

-Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, Aka-chan est Aka-chan.

-Ne me fais pas ses yeux de chiens battus, tata Satsu, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cela ne marche pas.

-Moh~... Allez, laisse-moi t'appeler Aka-chan...

-Ce n'est pas la raison de ma venue, annonça Akane en changeant de sujet.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu venue ? Demanda suspicieusement Daiki, se sentant soudainement concerné.

-Mais je suis bien sûr venue embêter mon cher tonton adoré Daiki ! Dit avec une voix tout à fait innocente la petite fille.

-Hein ?! Alors là, pas question ! Dégage d'ici !

-D'accord, je vais tout dire à papa et maman, fit malicieusement la fillette en tournant le dos à son oncle et en descendant de ses genoux.

-Non, non, non ! C'est bon tu peux rester ! Il n'était pas encore assez fou pour se frotter à Akashi Seijuurou. Se serait du suicide et il était trop jeune pour mourir.

-Ouais ! Câlin collectif !

Le petit groupe, sauf Daiki, accepta avec enchantement ce _petit câlin_ qui cassa une côte à Daiki, sous la force de celui-ci. Il allait encore se faire réprimander par Imayoshi et encore devoir dire d'arrêter de s'excuser, en vain, à Sakurai, en plus de devoir aller voir Shintarou pour qu'il lui administre des soins.

Encore une journée des plus banale pour Daiki.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review :3 ?<em>**


End file.
